bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 255
is the two hundred and fifty-fifth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Upon detecting that Kurogiri's brainwaves are being unusual, one of Tartarus's guards tells Naomasa and Gran Torino that Kurogiri is beginning to be agitated. Naomasa quickly asks where the Nomu are manufactured and Tomura Shigaraki's whereabouts. Seeing that Kurogiri is losing control and getting agitated, Shota continues to call him Oboro Shirakumo, trying by all means to make him remember who he was, without deactivating his Erasure, and soon Hizashi joins him. Kurogiri continues to insist that they are mistaken for someone else, that he is Kurogiri, the one who protects Tomura, but Shota and Hizashi continue calling him Oboro Shirakumo and their words finally manage to take effect, and the black fog that forms Kurogiri's head scatters enough to show the shadowed face of Oboro Shirakumo. Oboro tries to call Shota, who asks him to keep fighting. Oboro says "hospital" before the fog hides his face again and Kurogiri falls unconscious. Naomasa congratulates both heroes for their help. Hizashi cares about Shota since having used his Erasure for so long must have affected his eyes. Shota tells him that it doesn't matter, that they are just dried out, while he cries. Later, at the prison front door, Shota and Hizashi say goodbye to Naomasa and Gran Torino. Shota would have liked to have been more helpful, but Naomasa corrects him that thanks to them they have made progress. Gran Torino apologizes for having forced them to reopen an old wound but something's bound to come of it. When Shota wonders why All For One creates the Nomu, Gran Torino recalls a metaphor told to by the villain, in which he compares the creation of the Nomu as producing wine: trampling grapes (people) to extract the juice (Quirks), and letting them ferment into wine (Nomu). After Shota and Hizashi leave, Naomasa calls the Public Safety Commission President to tell her the last clue obtained. Then, at the base of the Paranormal Liberation Front, Hawks receives a call while he is explaining to Twice the ideology of the organization. Apparently, he is requested to aid at Wakagumo Hospital. Hawk rejects the request saying he is busy, and continues tutoring Twice. That apparently innocuous call was to communicate him that Kurogiri said "hospital", which turns out to be an important clue in his investigation. Meanwhile, in an unknown place, Dr. Ujiko is excited at how well his operation on Tomura Shigaraki is going, in fact, it seems to be going even better than he planned. Daruma is impressed with Tomura and cheering him on from the sidelines, while contemplating how, in the operating room, Tomura goes through a painful and gruesome process to obtain more power. Quick References Chapter Notes *Shota manages to reach through Kurogiri to Oboro Shirakumo, proving Gran Torino and Naomasa's theories about him. **Oboro says the word 'hospital' before losing consciousness. *Hawks receives a coded message which gives him a clue to what he's looking for. *Tomura Shigaraki is shown undergoing his painful transformation. Characters In Order of Appearance Inconsistencies * Tomura is seen missing the ring and pinky fingers on his left hand, with his thumb, index, and middle fingers remaining. This is the opposite of the fingers he was previously shown to have lost. Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 255 pl:Rozdział 255